


right-handed normativity

by arsatine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Comfort, Mild Language, after dwc era to before clap era, bc the struggle is real, i love left handed mingyu okay as a fellow lefty, small mentions of other ships bc im trash, trying out lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: wonwoo finds mingyu's habit of using complicated vocab whenever he's feeling very frustrated very endearing. it's cute and attractive at the same time and although mingyu may act like a crackhead nearly 85% of the time, there's no denying that he's actually smart."honestly though, fuck right-handed normativity. lots of left-handed people exist yet factories continue to endlessly produce objects that are nearly impossible for left-handed people to use." mingyu complains. it is a valid argument though. "this is inequality." he whines.





	right-handed normativity

**Author's Note:**

> so me, a fellow left-handed normie realizes that there are close to 0 left-handed mingyu fics and takes it upon my self to make one :D
> 
> fluff and extra mingyu ensues

it was one fine day in seventeen's dorm. The members were currently lazing around, getting some well-deserved rest after a particularly tiring promotion period. It was fun to promote their new songs, rewarded by the carats' happiness in exchange for their hard work. After all, that's what they do. 

 

wonwoo's lying down on the couch, his entire frame taking up all the space in the couch, his long legs propped on the armrest. 

 

he's eternally grateful for this break, finally being able to finish a particular novel he started somewhere in between promotions but never got to actually enjoy it due to the busy schedules. 

 

the other members decided to spend the day-off in different means: jeonghan as expected, spent it swaddled under his blankets using seungcheol's tummy as a pillow while the oldest scrolled through random videos on youtube, carding his fingers through jeonghan's hair. 

 

jisoo decided to accompany seokmin, seungkwan, and soonyoung to the han river, with soonyoung eventually managing to drag jihoon out. 

 

minghao and junhui were in who-knows-where since no one still hasn't seen them that day. probably still sleeping, getting their long-awaited shut eye after days of consistent early morning practices. 

 

while the two youngest members: hansol and chan simply bonded together over phone games, joining wonwoo in the living room.

 

as for mingyu...

 

a loud, frustrated groan came from the general direction of the kitchen making chan and hansol look up from their phones and wonwoo hesitantly pulls off his earphones, sighing as he looks at the vicinity of the kitchen but mingyu was nowhere to be seen.

 

which means, 1) there's a ghost in the kitchen, 2) either minghao or junhui made that noise and they were actually in the kitchen, crouched somewhere, or 3) mingyu was just that done that he'd finally melted to a pathetic puddle of frustration. 

 

actually, for a guy with a lot of natural charm and talent, mingyu does get frustrated pretty often. and he makes this annoyingly loud oral exclamations that makes everyone in the general vicinity annoyed as well.

 

hansol and chan frown but continue to ignore mingyu's unspoken pleas for help and wonwoo internally debates on leaving his comfortable position just to shut mingyu up. 

 

junhui finally appears, poking his head out of their bedroom door, a dissatisfied frown on his face. he meets wonwoo's eyes and pleadingly whispers, "can you shut mingyu up? hao's sleeping and so was i until that freaking beanstalk decided to wake me up with his awful groans. so, please wonwoo, shut your boyfriend up. thank you."

 

junhui closes the door gently before wonwoo could even get a word in edgewise. first of all, mingyu is _not_ his boyfriend. he doesn't have the patience required for that. second, it's nearly noon, and he and minghao should really get up now. but he remembers the two staying up late consistently until three to four am during the promotion period just to get everything perfect despite everyone else's attempts to persuade them not to.

 

wonwoo decides to be a good person today and honestly, fuck his soft heart. he's got a soft spot for his dongsaengs yes, but junhui could go fuck off for all he cares. soonyoung too, he adds as an afterthought. jihoon's the only 96' member that he could actually stand. 

 

but minghao with his fucking adorable face pouting at him later for not having saved his precious sleeptime and mingyu with his pitiful whines, chan and hansol with their steadily increasing annoyance at mingyu when all they wanted to do was just play on their phones, wonwoo gets off the couch despite his internal complaining.

 

he pads towards the kitchen, the coolness of the tiled floor seeping in through his socks. it was particularly chilly that day and so wonwoo had a chance to wear his oversized hoodies, the sleeves ending past his fingertips, providing him with sweater paws. (he actually doesn't remember whose hoodie this was, just the fact that it was too oversized to actually be his. it smells a bit like mingyu's fabric conditioner but it's a pleasant smell so wonwoo couldn't care less about whose it actually was.)

 

maybe guess number three was correct after all. wonwoo was greeted with the sight of the tallest member sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor, holding up a packet of spaghetti in his right hand and kitchen scissors on his left. mingyu glared at the the scissors like it did him a mortal sin, a pout settled on his full lips. 

 

"hyung..." mingyu whines lowly, and wonwoo sighs. "i just want to cook pasta for lunch. is that so hard to ask for?" mingyu feebly attempts to cut the plastic casing again only to be met with failure. he tosses the scissors to the side and lays the spaghetti on his lap, holding his head in his hands. 

 

wonwoo kneels down and shuffles closer to mingyu, picking up the discarded scissors on the way. "didn't we have new scissors already?" mingyu shrugs halfheartedly. "yeah. but it's gone again. and i need to deal with that... that discriminatory abomination." wonwoo stifles a laugh at mingyu's choice of words, hiding his mouth behind his sweater paw. 

 

wonwoo finds mingyu's habit of using complicated vocab whenever he's feeling very frustrated very endearing. it's cute and attractive at the same time and although mingyu may act like a crackhead nearly 85% of the time, there's no denying that he's actually smart.

 

"honestly though, fuck right-handed normativity. lots of left-handed people exist yet factories continue to endlessly produce objects that are nearly impossible for left-handed people to use." mingyu complains. it is a valid argument though. "this is inequality." he whines. 

 

wonwoo simply hums in acknowledgement as he settles down beside mingyu, pulling the unopened pack of uncooked spaghetti off the younger boy's lap. he lets mingyu continue on his tirade about the unfairness of right-handed normativity and the struggles of being left-handed, as he starts to cut open the packet of spaghetti.

 

"--and when we write on whiteboards and blackboards, we always write from left to right so the words end up being smudged somehow and the side of our hands end up being dirty and yet people just laugh it off!" mingyu pouts even further, watching wonwoo cut open the packet of spaghetti.

 

"it's an important matter, wonwoo-hyung!" mingyu presses on, pouting even further at the sight of wonwoo trying to stifle his laughter. "it's as important as the... the black lives matter movement or the feminist movement! not really, but well yes, there are stores specifically for left-handed people but its not enough!" 

 

"yes, mingyu-ah. i know, i know." wonwoo smiles fondly, his nose scrunching up as he pushes himself off the ground. "i've opened the spaghetti already. c'mon, i'll help you cook."

θ θ θ

wonwoo had just finished fitting all the spaghetti strands in the pot, twisting them into a circle just like how mingyu showed him to when he heard a familiar frustrated groan from behind him again.

 

he turned around to see mingyu bent over an unopened can of tomato paste on the counter, lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed, the can opener held awkwardly on his left hand. mingyu makes another dissatisfied grumble from the back of his throat as the can opener slides off the top of the can again. 

 

wonwoo steps closer beside mingyu and taps at his arm lightly, tugging the can opener from him. "mingyu-ah. i'll open that and you can watch the pasta instead. make sure it's properly cooked. or make the meatballs. i'll take over here."

 

mingyu bites his lip unsurely but follows wonwoo's instructions anyway. "this really is unfair. i can't even open a damn can and i'm already twenty years old! i really hate this."

 

wonwoo sighs sympathetically. "at least you can focus on the other parts of the meal instead. besides there's twelve of us that can help you. it doesn't matter how old you are anyway, it's understandable. don't beat yourself up, mingyu-ah. your left-handedness is what makes you unique. don't hate that."

 

mingyu sighs, completely resigned. "thanks wonwoo-hyung. that's really comforting. i mean it." wonwoo doesn't bother hiding the smile that appears anymore since his back was turned away from mingyu anyway.

 

wonwoo finishes opening the cans of tomato paste and mingyu hands him garlic to mince. the kitchen was a bit tight, despite it being for at least five people but since both of them were at least six-feet tall, it was a bit tight. their elbows kept bumping each other since mingyu was chopping onions for the meatballs as well. 

 

wonwoo does get bothered by it but decides to just keep his mouth shut for mingyu's convenience. after a couple more minutes of uncomfortable elbow bumping, mingyu grabs wonwoo's arm and gently moves him to the left while the taller boy adjusts and moves his entire space to wonwoo's right. 

 

mingyu beams at wonwoo and asks, "better?" wonwoo would be lying if he said that he didn't blush. "fortunately or not, i've gotten used to that but i noticed that you were kinda uncomfortable with that setup so i moved you to the side a bit. isn't this more comfortable, hyung?"

 

wonwoo mumbles out a small yes and nods, just barely moving his head. (he silently hopes that mingyu doesn't notice his ears blazing pink.) but it really was more comfortable. 'see mingyu-ah? sometimes it's actually really helpful to be left-handed when you're with a right-handed person,' wonwoo thinks proudly.

θ θ θ

it isn't until nearly three weeks later, mingyu accidentally lets out more about his feelings towards wonwoo than he actually intended to during another "right-handed normativity breakdown" while as usual, wonwoo was there to comfort him. mingyu lets it slip that wonwoo is actually an angel who mingyu would actually want to spend the rest of his life with; right-handed normativity, unfair scissors, and all that shit . wonwoo blushingly reciprocates and finally, to all their members' relief and happiness, they finally get together.

 

it was one fine day in seventeen's dorm. wonwoo was sitting on mingyu's lap, writing down song lyrics for their next comeback just because he quote unquote, "felt like it and it was comfortable." instead of scolding the couple about pda, seungcheol and vernon simply decided to leave the room to mingyu and wonwoo: seungcheol heading over to soonyoung and jihoon about a song they had this next album, and vernon immediately rushes out to jisoo (and maybe possibly seungkwan too) for a part of his duet song with the elder.

 

wonwoo's leaning back against mingyu's chest easily, the latter's chin perching on his shoulder. it was a perfect setup honestly, mingyu thinks. he's writing casually with his left and wonwoo with his right and neither of them actually get bothered. 

 

he wraps his right arm around wonwoo's waist, squeezes it slightly and presses a soft kiss just below the older boy's ear. "hyung,are these okay?" wonwoo hums in acknowledgement with a soft smile and pulls mingyu's notebook closer to him.

 

_you, from now on_  
I want our days to be each other’s days  
me and you  
me and you 

 

wonwoo laughs softly, his nose scrunching up as he did so, mingyu's heart tightening as he watches wonwoo, with so much fondness in his gaze. "you're so sappy, mingyu-ah. i like it. it's nice."

 

wonwoo settles back against mingyu, and they fall back into an easy sort of routine, showing each other their lyrics and offering suggestions and soft kisses in return. 

 

it's at moments like this when his right arm is around wonwoo's waist and his left writing down his thoughts and feelings at ease into lyrics, when mingyu realizes that despite the unfair moments of it all, he would never give up his trait of being left-handed because wonwoo's helped him to actually appreciate himself despite his sudden unnecessary, extra breakdowns and random shit. 

 

mingyu doesn't mind any flaw he has because he knows that wonwoo would always be there to pull him out of his insecure slump everytime. he doesn't mind having to deal with uncooperative scissors and can openers because wonwoo's going to help him when he needs it.

 

he doesn't mind having to deal with the unfairness towards the majority of lefties as long as he's got wonwoo to be his right. two halves of a fucking whole. 

 

(wonwoo realizes that he would always have more than the patience required to be mingyu's boyfriend. he likes it that way despite his sloth-like tendencies, besides mingyu makes him want to actually be productive so they balance out. two halves of a whole indeed.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! 
> 
> please feel free to leave kudoses and comments thank youuu!!!


End file.
